Feather In A Blue Barn
by JaylaAngel
Summary: Probably overused, but I don't care! A fanfic about what I think my life would be like if I met the flock. Gonna be short, but entertaining I promise! You won't regret it! Based off real people! Besides the flock, but the rest of the characters are based off real people. Rated T for language...just language and violence. Please read and Review! DISCLAIMER! I don't own Maximum Ride
1. Day 1

_** So, I've always wondered what it would be like to have the Flock in my house, or walk in or—Well, read the story. But yeah. It's short. Probably just a couple of chapters of what I think my life would be like if I met the flock. Totally, gonna dis Fang because well, 's what I do, and he deserves it! And I'm not going to use my real name for security reasons. Sorry, but just no.**_

_** (Oh and I'm using my grandparents house cuz it's way better than mine and also I don't think the Flock would come to my ghetto-ass neighborhood)**_

_**Day 1**_

So, I live out in the hill country. Literally, hills and trees everywhere. A lake down the road that used to be good for fishing, but not it's privately owned. My grandparents owned three small ponds. One at the end closest to the road and the ranch my friend lived on. One in the middle that led to a little stream surrounded by vines and small grubs. And finally, the last one with a small dock to jump off of and swim in.

The house itself sat up ontop of the hill at the corner of my friend's ranch and the long road that led down to the lake and a couple of my other friend's houses. I hate that road because one; it's long and narrow which means if you see another car coming, one or the other has to stop and let the other pass or you both crash, and two; there's so many turns with trees blocking the view that you don't know if there's someone coming or not.

The town is small, and far away. The only thing to really do is go see a cheap movie, which is about an half an hour drive, or go to church on Sunday mornings and Wednesday nights and see all your friends there. Don't get me wrong, we worship god and all, we just do it in our own, east Texas way.

So, yeah. Normal. Sunny or rainy days. You can never truly predict Texas weather, or what falls from the skies. Literally. I'm used to seeing hawks and crows and other birds, but um, kids with wings, that a new one for me.

My grandparent's property was big enough that if you walked all around it, you would eventually get tired, but if you took the four-wheeler, then it felt like you were driving a bus in a single parking space. So, out walking I was with a stray cat that really belonged to my friend Parker, across the road. I named him Snickerdoodle because he reminded me of one, but Parker said his name was like Jake or something. Lame! I renamed him despite Parker's complaints

Snickerdoodle followed me down to the third pond on my grandparent's property. We walked out to the dock and sat down. I think the only reason he followed me was because I had left overs from that morning's breakfast. Bacon and biscuits. Yum!

I fed most of the bacon to Snickerdoodle who purred as he ate it and then rubbed his head against my elbow as I tried to finish off my last biscuit.

"Alright, cut it out." I said "I get it. You're welcome for the bacon. Now let me eat," I snapped playfully. He didn't pay any heed. I sighed and took the biscuit in my other hand and finished it off.

After a while, I switched on my ipod and my speakers, kicked my shoes off and dipped my toes in the cool water. I was in a tank top and shorts and it was still hot. Seriosuly thinking about calling Parker and going for a swim. Hm. Maybe Haley, too. Hm.

As I contemplated this idea and my ipod blasted Linkin Park, Snickernoodle jumped up from his dozing session on the dock next to me and started growling at the sky. I didn't bother with it. He probably saw a bird. Or maybe those hawks that live in a tree over by the path that led up to the house.

I just turned up the music and leaned back soaking in the pond's coolness and the sun's rays. That pond was looking mighty refreshing right about now. That's it. I'm calling Parker. And if his ass is still in bed I'll just march over there and drag his ass out.

Just as I scrolling through my contacts on my phone and thinking; _"Holy crap I know a lot of people whose names start with M!" _I heard a slight wailing/crying sound.

I looked around. Animal? Parker being an idiot? Car? The road was pretty close. The strange thing was, the sound seemed to be coming from the...sky. Right as I looked up, a dark shaped splashed right in the center of the pond, soaking me and a cat that wasn't too happy about being wet. Snickerdoodle hissed and scampered up the hill, hissing.

I rubbed the water out of my eyes to see a boy floating with his eyes half open in the water, and something dark floating next to him. I didn't know it was, or who he was, but he wasn't moving. Sorry, favorite shirt.

I dove in, swimming straight for the boy. When I reached him, I could tell he had to be around my age. Strawberry-blonde hair. Tall and lanky. A ripped shirt with blood spreading out into the once clear water. Now it was all disrupted 'cause he fell in. I think he lost one of his shoes during his fall, because he only had one.

What am I doing? There's no time for this! I hooked my arms under his and started kicking to the shore. Carrying someone out of water is harder than it looks. Especially if they have wings. Wings! What?

I dropped him onto the sandy bank and stepped back for a moment. He had—Wings! White, creamy-ish wings with pale blue tips, extending crookedly from his back. The feathers were soaked, and I knew from hunting experinces and shows I watch with my grandpa, a wet bird is a damned bird.

The boy moaned, and rolled over to cough up water. Then he rolled back over onto his back and moaned. His stomach! I rushed over and knelt down next to him. The gash was bad. It was real deep and I wouldn't be able to just apply presure and stop the bleeding.

Still. Had to try.

I ripped up his shirt and wadded it up. I ain't using my clothes! Besides, his was already ripped. He moaned as I pressed down on the wound.

"Hold still," I said, "We gotta get the blood leaky problem fixed."

He muttered something but I didn't quite get it. Something about an eraser and gas? Um. No comprende winged people language?

Crap. I just realized something. I know nother medical! Sure they taught us mouth-to-mouth in Health class, but I didn't pay attention! I needed help, but—but—Parker! Damnit, my phone was—In the cat's mouth who was suddenly beside me.

I plucked it out of his mouth and he hissed at me.

"It ain't bacon!" I snapped at him and he stalked away.

I dialed his number. Of course, he was still asleep and I got a sleepy, "Hlo?"

"Get your ass out of bed and get over here! Now!" I snapped and hung up.

The boy moaned again. Again, saying something about gas. I looked at him. He was kinda—No scratch that. He was _really _cute. His wet hair clung to his pale cheeks. Even though it was gushing with blood, he had a really toned torso. Like major six-pack.

I heard the roar of an engine, and I looked up to see Parker driving his Polaris on the hillside above me. "Parker!" I screamed at him. He stopped the Polaris and came running down the hillside, wearing his normal basketball shorts and graphic tee. His brown hair was a mess. He probably hadn't taken the time to brush it, but honestly, he had the hair that no matter how it looked, it was still perfect. Lucky SOB. His green eyes went into panick mode when he saw the bloody, winged-boy.

"What the-"

"You got a first aid kit?" I asked, sounding a little bit helpless."

"At the house," he said.

I shook my head. "Too far. Bring the Polaris down here and will drive him up to my house." I said.

"Does he have wi-"

"Parker!" I snapped.

"I'm just asking if he has wings, damnit!" he snapped back. "God! Why you always gotta yell at me?"

"Because you're being stupid and not doing what I told you to do! This boy might die if we don't do something!" I argued.

Parker opened and closed his mouth and then turned to go and bring the Polaris down. Together we lifted the boy into the back. I stayed with him to hold his dirty shirt over his wound, while Parker drove up the hill to the house.

It was origianlly built to be a barn, but then the actual house started to fall apart so the barn transformed into a house, and it's lasted a while. It was blue, and my grandpa had added a screened-on porch to one side, making half of what used to be a side porch, into his gun room. And the other side porch into a storage room.

"Go get my grandparents," I said to Parker who was already running towards the door.

"Ig—Iggy," the boy gasped and I found myself staring at him.

"What?" I said.

"Name—Is—Ig-Iggy," he sputtered.

I smiled. Unusual, but he had wings. So, suitable I guess. "My name's Jaden."

"I really think we should take him to the hospital," Parker said for the thousandeth time, as we were waiting in the living room as my grandmother took care of Iggy. I was sitting on the couch that sat against the stairwell. Parker was pacing back and forth, looking totally awake and freaked-out.

"I don't," I said.

"Why not? What if your mawmaw can't stop the blood? What if he dies?" he fired at me.

"What about his wings, Parker?" I snapped back, "Those can't be natural. And I don't think it would be wise for _everyone _to see them. So, no pictures and don't tell anyone on Facebook or real life."

Parker frowned, "But-"

"Would you like it if some loud mouth blurted about something weird about you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we'll be quiet unless we get a full explanation on-"

_Ding-Dong._

We both looked at the door. There was a figure standing infront of the glass design, but because of the design you couldn't really tell who it was. I got up and walked over to answer it. There, stood a girl with the same dirty-blonde hair as me, but she had brown eyes instead of my bizzare eyes that change from grey, to blue, to a blue-grey, to a green, or to a hazel color.

Behind her was a tall emo dude, and behind them were three kids. A dark-skinned girl about twelve or so. A boy with blonde hair who had to be around Haley's little sister, Savannah's age. Savannah was eight. About to turn nine. And a girl who had to be around Haley's other little sister, Emily's age. Emily was six or seven. I can't remember.

The girl and boy who stood in front of me looked to be the same age as me and Parker. But it was hard to tell because they were really tall. Humph. I'm short, alright!

I felt Parker move behind me and I knew he was going to say something perverted when he saw the girl, because she was attractive, so I slapped a hand over his mouth and all you heard was "grelo mexi jkady."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a pig, you know that?" I said to him and he just shrugged, "You gonna behave?" I asked and he nodded slowly, so I removed my hand.

"Sorry about that, he's an idiot," I said to all of them.

"Am not!" Parker protested.

"You freakin' shot yourself in the knee, two days ago!" I snorted.

"I tripped!"

"Hence why I say; idiot!"

Parker pouted and walked into the kitchen where my grandfather was, and they started talking about the progress my grandpa was making on fixing Parker's gun. The same gun he shot himself in the knee with.

"Um, excuse me," the girl said and I looked at her, "We're wondering if you saw a blonde boy? He's about this tall," she pointed to emo who just blinked and stood there like a stone statue.

I looked at all of them carefully. Should I tell them? What if he's why they fell? I guess there's only one way to find out. "Do you have wings?" I whispered.

They all looked shocked, but finally the girl nodded and unfurled her own, brown and white speckled wings. Emo unfurled dark wings (oh big shocker!). The dark skinned girl unfurled coffee colored wings. And both of the little kids opened up their white wings.

I tried to keep my cool, but five kids with wings! Plus, Iggy! Little too much sci-fy for me to take in in one day. I opened the door fully.

"He's upstairs," I said, "But he's hurt so he's being tended to right now."

"He'll need rest," a worried voice said from the top of the stairs. My grandmother looked feeble and weak, and sometimes I wondered if she was because she let my grandpa snap at her sometimes, but she had the venom of a snake so I wouldn't push her too far. She walked with shuffled feet and a bit of a hunch. She had curly, grey hair and glasses that maginfied her eyes.

"Will he be okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and sat down in her recliner. "First time I've seen wings on a boy, but not the first I've seen a scrape. He'll be fine. Lost a lot of blood, so he'll need a couple days of rest and looking after."

"So, he's gonna live?" Parker asked coming back into the living room.

I nodded, "Yeah. Did you not just hear the conversation we had!"

"I was talkin' about more important stuff," he snapped back.

All I wanted to do was bang my head against the wall. Parker—Well, there was no other word for him except, Parker.

"Who are you kiddos?" my grandmother asked, peering at the five new kids that I had just let into my house.

The girl stepped up, "I'm Max. This is Fang," emo, "Nudge," dark-skinned girl, "Gazzy," little boy, "and Angel." the little girl.

"Fang?" I said disbelivingly. And he just nodded. I shrugged, and Parker did the same thing.

My grandmother nodded. "Well, supper will be ready in just a few minutes. Jaden go set the table for our guests."

" 'Kay," As I walked past I grabbed Parker.

We walked into the kitchen, nodding at my grandfather who was just walking into his gunroom. He didn't really care one way or the other about all this. He'd been in war. Vietnam I think. Apparently, what Iggy had was just a little scratch compared to what my grandpa had been through.

"The girl's hot," Parker whispered to me and I thumped him.

"Ddi you not see the wings?" I hissed at him.

He rubbed the back of his head where I had hit him. "Yeah. Like Victoria Secret models."

I gawked at him. "You are completely hopeless."

"Which is why I have you," he sneered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. "Oh, go set the table." I scowled.

"Mawmaw, told you to do that." Parker argued.

"Go. Set. The. Table!"

Parker started grabbing silverware out of the drawers and I set up the paper plates on the cabinet. My grandpa had made some sausage and potatoes. Simple, yet delicous. And made for desert was my grandma's wonderful peach cobbler. There were veggies too, but all I cared about was the cobbler.

"Table set yet?" I heard my grandma call from the living room.

I looked to Parker who nodded. "Yes, mawmaw!" I called back.

"Good! Get Pawpaw." she ordered.

" 'Kay!"

I left Parker alone, probably a bad idea, and went through the laundry/pantry room, out to the front porch, and then into the gunroom. "Pawpaw. Supper's ready," I said opening the door.

"Be there in a minute," he replied as he put up one of his rifles.

I walked in. He had enought guns to supply an army, but he would never give these up. These were his babies. I was allowed to look. Not touch unless given permission. My grandpa only had dark skin because he was out in the sun too long. I had seen pictures. He was originally white. Just a major sun tan. He always wore a cap. His dark hair was thinning. Not turning grey or white. Just becoming less and less. He too, wore glasses, but his were bigger than my grandma's. He used to own a construction company, so he always wore one of his shirts that had a chest pocket and his company's logo on the shoulder.

"Whatchya doin'?" I asked.

"Gettin' ready." he said.

"For?"

"That boy got knocked outta the sky by somethin', don't ya think?" he asked.

Huh. I hadn't actually thought about it. "I guess."

"Well, then. I guess, I better teach you how to shoot. Parker knows how, but he's a moron." he muttered.

I snickered, "Yep."

"Then why do you hang out with him?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I feel sorry for him? Oh! And he has a flat screen." I smirked and my grandpa grinned.

"Thas' my girl,"

I smiled and we walked into the kitchen. Max, Fang (seriously?), Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all seated around the table. Parker was waiting for me to hand me a plate. I nodded my thanks and put some food on the plate. Or what was left.

The winged kids had like mounds on their plates. I see it would be a race to the cobbler. Parker and I sat next to each other. I sat next to my grandpa and Max was next to my grandma.

"Let's eat," my grandma announced and we dug in.

Parker and I started a kicking game under the table, and it sooned turned into an elbow banging war and then a fork stabbing war.

"Jaden!" My grandma hissed. "Not while we have guests over."

I blinked, "Parker ain't no guest. He comes over when he gets tired of pizza and take-outs."

"You always have the best cookin' mawmaw!" Parker said with a smile that was killer. Not on me. I thought it made him look more stupid, but it made my grandma blush.

"Thank you, Parker." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mawmaw," I said when I was done, "Can I have some cobbler?"

"Yes, you ca-"

I didn't hear what she had to say, because I was already dumping half of what she made onto my plate.

"Not so much! You'll get fat." My grandma said.

"No she won't," Parker said, "She'll burn the carbs by beating me up."

Just to prove his point and to make him pay, I threw a toothpick at his head. It hit him and he turned to glare at him. I smiled and sat down with my cobbler. Yum. So good.

"Touch it and die," I warned Parker as I saw his fork inshing closer.

"You took like half of it!" he said.

"And I plan on eating it!" I said, "Every last piece."

Parker rolled his eyes and turned to Fang. "So, what's it like having wings?" he asked.

I nearly choked. God! Parker's such a dumbass!

Fang shrugged, "Just another part of you."

"Like an extra bone?" Parker said, "Oh! There's this guy at my shcool that has a sixth tow on his foot."

"Parker," I growled and he jumped a bit. He turned to me with a fake innocent look.

"Yes, Jaden?" he said.

"Would you shut up?"

"I don't mind," Fang said.

I looked at him. Everything about his was dark. Dark shirt. Dark jeans. Dark hair that was really, _really _long. Ick! Dark eyes. I could see how some girls could find that attractive, but not for me. To be honest, most of the guys I hang out with are like Parker. Complete idiots and Forever Aloners.

"Well, it's getting late," my grandma said, "Do you kids have a place to stay?"

They all looked at Max. Even Fang. Hm. So she's the leader? Alright.

"No. We don't," Max said.

"Aw. Well, you can stay here. Right, Darrell?" she said looking to my grandpa who was looking at my cobbler with an evil eye. I sighed and gave it to him, and got a glare from Parker. I just shrugged at him.

"Yeah. Sure," my grandpa said between bites of cobbler.

"Uh, mawmaw," I spoke up. "I don't think there's enough room."

"I have room! How about it, Max?" Parker said with a wink. I elbowed him in the stomach so hard that he literally fell to the ground.

"Ignore him." I said to her.

"I hate you," Parker mumbled as she climbed back up in his chair.

"Feeling's mutual," I muttered back.

"Nonsense," My grandma said in repsonse to my statement. "That boy who's hurt is up there laying on the twin bed. I think Jaden and Max should stay up there to keep an eye on him. Angel and Nudge here can sleep on the fold-out bed in the living room, and Fang, Gazzy, and Parker if he wants can stay out in the Rv."

I looked at Max. "Fine by me. Okay with you?" I asked, and she nodded.

My grandma clapped her hands. "Good. Jaden, help me clear the table, will you?"

"Sure, mawmaw," I said, gathering Parker's plate and mine, and Pawpaw's. I tried to take Fang's, but he got up and placed it in the sink before I could do anything. The others did the same. Well, huh. Cool. Less clean up for me. "Parker get the silverware," I told him and he nodded.

What? No argument? Hm. He's sick!

After cleaning up the kitchen and showing the three boys to the Rv and helping them settle bedding issues. Parker got the real bed. Fang got the couch that folded out into a bed, and Gazzy got the top little bunk. I made sure they had blankets and pillows and I brought them some food and Parker went and got some movies from his house.

"Come back later, Jaden. I brought the Walking Dead series! And bring Max," Parker said holding up his bag of DVDs.

"I'll ask," I said as I shut the door. "G'night."

"Night!" Parker was the first one to answer. Gazzy gave an enthusiastic goodnight. Fang just mumbled something that sounded like it, and then the door was closed.

I walked back into the house, said my goodnights to my grandma and grandpa, and then to Nudge and Angel, and then headed upstairs.

The upstairs was basically one big room. One the left was the bedroom, and one the right was the bathroom. Directly in front was the small door that led to the attic, or as I called it Death Alley.

The bedroom side had two beds. The kind sized bed was further away from the door and next to the door that led out onto the patio that wasn't quite finished yet, but sturdy enough to stand on. There was a twin bed against the wall closest to the door, and that's where Iggy was. Covered up in a blanket with a wet cloth over his head.

Max was sitting in a chair next to him with her head bowed in her lap. Was she crying?

"Max?" I said timidly, and her head snapped up. She was crying! I put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Max. Mawmaw said he just needed rest."

She shook her head, "You don't understand. He got hurt because of me!"

"Look, I'm not real sure about who you all are and what you all do. The wing thing is still taking time, but I understand that they're just part of you, so I'm not freaked-out. But I do know what mawmaw says is true. If she says he'll be fine, then he'll be fine. Watch, he'll be talkin' tomorrow."

"He better be in flying condition tomorrow," she said standing up and taking off her windbreaker. Under her windbreaker was another jacket, after that was a grey sweater. Jeez! It's the middle of summer! In Texas!

"Flying condition?" I said, "You aren't seriously thinking about leaving?"

She nodded, "Thought about it. Want to, but it all depends on Iggy." she said.

"But you just got here!" I said, "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

Max looked at me and then put her hands on my shoulders. "Jaden, you have no idea how thankful and grateful I am for meeting you, and for you and your mawmaw to take care of Iggy. If we stay here any longer, then y'all might get hurt."

I blinked. "Seriously?" I said and her face went blanked. I backed out of her hands and they dropped at her side. "Not having wings doesn't mean someone's completely helpless, y'know. Whatever it is your worried about. Don't be."

"But you-"

I held my hand up, "I don't wanna argue with you. Mainly, 'cause I think you're really cool. And because the boys invited us to go watch the Walking Dead with them. Well, Parker did. I think he has a crush on you." I teased.

"You think I'm cool?" she said slowly.

I nodded and dumped her jackets in the laundry basket, "Well, duh. First of all; however weird they are, your wings are awesome. And don't worry if I say weird. With me, weird is my phiolosphy and life. So it's a compliment."

She smiled a bit, "Well, I am weird."

I laughed, "Me too!"

We looked at each other a long time and then we were both laughing. Then Iggy moaned and we shut up. We both eargerly watched Iggy, but his eyes didn't open. There wasn't any blood seeping through the sheets. That's good, right?

"What's Walking Dead?" Max asked in a hushed voice.

"It's a zombie show that Parker brought from his house. He likes it. I prefer Revolution or Supernatural, but Walking Dead is fine, too." I explained in the same volume.

"I don't think the both of us should go. Someone should stay here and watch Iggy," Max said. She took her seat in the chair again, "You go. Watch your zombie show. I'll stay."

I shook my head. "Do you want me to have nightmares? Nah. I'm not a zombie fan. You go ahead. I'll stay. Mawmaw showed me how to bandage him up just in case anything happens." I said.

She gave me a long look and then looked back at Iggy. Finally she stood up. "I'm counting on you."

I gave her a thumbs up. "I will not fail you."

She smiled, "Good." she started for the door, but I stopped her.

"Uh, use that door. It's kind of a secret movie watching. So, when it's over use the same door. I'll leave it unlocked." I told her and she switched directions.

When she was gone I looked back at Iggy. Still. Breathing. Not bleeding. Good. I'm taking a shower.


	2. Day 2, Part 1

_**Okay. So that was day one. Hope y'all enjoyed it. And yes, everything is based off real places, real people. My Pawpaw included. He's my best friend! I love him so, so much. And yes, they really do live out in the country, and the layout of the house and the ponds; all true! And yes, Parker is a real being. I'll even post a picture of him. Actually, I'll get a picture of all my friends I shall include in this story, just for those skeptics out there.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy my Flock adventure as in Day 2; we go to church with it. **_

_**DAY 2**_

I woke up the next morning and Max was already gone. If you think I didn't flip out, I did. My thoughts at the current moment; _She left! They're gone. The coolest thing that's happened to me all summer! Out the window. Probably literally._

Then a small moan sounded from the twin bed, and I jumped, turned and saw Iggy laying there. Yes! They're not gone! So then, where's Max? She hadn't returned by the time I went to bed last night. And I do remember getting up some time in the night and she still wasn't here so…Oh no. Oh no. Oh crap!

In my spaghetti strap, neon blue tank top, and spandex I ran down the stairs and out the front door. Had she seriously fallen asleep in the—Hold up. Back track. I jogged back into the living room to see a fifteen year old, brown haired boy wearing tractor pajama pants and a baggy green T-shirt, sprawled out diagonally on the couch.

Parker. Aw. He snores. Where's my video camera? I couldn't find it so I took a picture instead. Hah! I'll hold that over his head for the future. Maybe even for church!

Oh crap! Damn. I just don't have my brain functioning properly today. Church! And it's Friday. Last day—the most Epic day of VBS.

I picked up a pillow that had fallen off the bed and smacked Parker on the stomach with it. He jumped up with an _"oof"_ and rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"What the hell Jaden?" he mumbled. "It's too early!" he shook his head and then ran his fingers back through his hair. It didn't help. He still had the same face.

"Why are you sleeping on my couch?" I hissed, "You're supposed to be in the RV with the other boys."

Parker yawned and stretched out his limbs. Then he stood up and popped his back. His sleepy green eyes focused on me for a bit, and I thought he was staring at my night apparel, then his gaze drifted to the kitchen.

"Did Maw maw cook breakfast yet?" he asked.

I scowled, "You're so stupid!" I hit him with the pillow again causing him to fall back onto the couch. I left him there and ran outside. Not really caring what I was wearing, because even in the morning the weather was _hot_!

I knocked on the RV door, then banged, and then rattled the handle because it was locked. Finally there was movement on the other side and a sleepy Nudge swung open the door. "Jaden, wha-"

I barged in on four sleeping bird-kids on the floor with their arms around each other. Well, Max had her arms around the little girl; Angel. Gazzy was curled up next to them, and Fang was still on the couch with his back to everybody.

Max jumped up, startled when I came in.

"Jaden. What's wrong?" she asked, acting as if the world was ending or something.

I swear my cheeks were puffy, but I didn't really care that all eyes were now on me. "I wake up and you're _gone_!" I seethed.

Max relaxed a bit, but stood up and faced me. She was taller than me even though I was a year older than her. She told me she was fourteen, and so were Fang, and Iggy. All three were the oldest. Except now.

"Jaden, I'm sorry but it's best if we all stay together. Just in case something happens." Max said, trying to calm me down.

"_If something happens_ shouldn't you be in a strong-hold rather than a flimsy RV. Hello! We're in the middle of nowhere! Nowhere to hide out here, Max. When you gonna learn that just because I don't have wings, doesn't make me weak?" Oh no. The tears. I turned away and marched down the RV steps and onto the grass, sucking in a deep breath. "Breakfast is ready, and I think Iggy is awake," I said without looking at any of them, but I could feel their eyes on me. "There's a church thing today, too, but if you don't wanna go then that's okay." I say and then walk grimly into the house.

Once in there, I find Parker and Maw maw sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon with toast.

"Where's Pawpaw?" I asked, still holding the tears back.

Parker knew something was wrong and tried to ask me, but I shook my head at him. Maw maw pointed towards hers' and Pawpaw's bedroom. I nodded and found him at the end of the long, narrow room; at the computer.

See, the house was actually built to be a barn, but then the old house fell down so they converted the barn into the house. The upstairs room and the downstairs room, you could tell were meant to be like a stall area. So the bedrooms were all long and narrow, with enough room for a king sized bed, and a TV facing it.

Pawpaw looked up when he noticed me standing beside him, gulping down huge breaths trying to keep the tears back. Pawpaw, he wasn't really related to me by blood, my real Grandpa killed himself. But I don't care. I loved the Pawpaw I had now with all my heart like he was related to me by blood. Personally, love shouldn't have anything to do with blood. It's all about the heart.

Pawpaw held out his arms and I snotted all over his blue company shirt.

"What's wrong, B.B?" he asked me.

Not really sure how I got that nickname, but it's just what he calls me. I don't mind. I kind of like it.

I sucked in a huge breath and just curled up next to him like I was a little kid. "Just, stuff." I replied.

"It's not about your mom is it?" he asked solemnly. I nodded a bit. He sighed, "Jaden, she gave birth to you, that doesn't mean she's your mother."

"Yes it does!" I argued, pulling back and wiping my eyes, "She was married to my dad, I had a half-older-sister, and a half-younger-sister. I was just a baby! Why would she just…give me away?" I started sobbing again. The story about my birth-mom is the greatest mystery to me. _**(A/N: Um, don't feel like getting all emotional here, so not really gonna do an autobiography. So long story short; My mom fucking abandoned me with my dad and took off, oh and my dad couldn't take care of me and work so I lived with my grandparents the first four years of my life.) **_

Pawpaw tried to calm me down with things like; "It's okay," and "I love you B.B" and then finally, "What brought this on anyway?"

I sat back and brought my knees under my chin. "I woke up and Max was gone. She thinks something's gonna happen and we'll get hurt just because they're here. She thinks we're weak." I told him.

"She's right," he said solemnly.

I gawked up at him. "About what? Us being weak? You know that ain't true."

"Course I do, and I wasn't talkin' about that. Look here," he tapped on the computer string with the end of his pen.

I stood up and peered over his shoulder at the horrible sights on the screen. At the top it said; _the Institute for the higher living. _All along the page were pictures with kids with wings and other various animal body parts. I think the most horrifying were the werewolf dudes. Just that wicked gleam in their eyes. You didn't have to get up all close and personal to tell that they had some serious evil going on in their heads.

"What is this?" I breathed out in wonder.

"This is the life Max and those other kids are from. This is how they got their wings." Pawpaw said gravely.

"And it's on the internet," I gasped. Yeesh, I guess you really can find anything online.

Pawpaw shook his head, "No. It was restricted."

"You hacked!"

He shook his head again, "I fought for this country, Jaden. I have some access, and I know some people. The people I know that know about this aren't too fond of it."

"Did you tell them about Max?" I asked warily.

"No. I figured it'd be best if Max and her flock stayed under the radar. Just because I know these people don't mean I trust 'em." He said gruffly. "I ain't ever seen anything like this, Jaden. But I know one thing; If Max and those other kids are really from this place, there are others, worse others, out there lookin' for them."

I gulped. Yipe!

"So, um, what do we do?" I asked a little timidly.

Pawpaw sighed, "Go about daily lives, while secretly making this place into a fort." He replied. "I don't really know what we're defending ourselves from, but those kids don't deserve this. No kid does."

"No _one _does," I said. Seriously, this was horrible. People were doing this to kids? Those sick bastards! I barely stand bullying. Okay, I don't stand it. I fight against it. This—This was so not flying with me. And by the look of Pawpaw's face, it wasn't mauling over too good with him either.

I picked at my seatbelt uneasily. The entire flock was in the van. Not Iggy. Mawmaw insisted that he stay home, even though he was up and actually at the breakfast table. You want to know a fun fact about Iggy? He's blind! And I don't think he was born that way.

"Jaden," Parker said from the seat behind me. He had Max on his right and Fang beside her. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were in the back, back seat of Mawmaw's van. He leaned forward putting his hands on the shoulders of my seat, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and clenched my water gun in my hands. "Yep. You?" I asked and turned in my seat.

He raised his own weapon and grinned, "Born ready." He smirked.

I looked to Max and her flock. Fang had let Parker give him some bathing suit shorts and a T-shirt. It was black, of course. Max was borrowing one of my Texas Longhorn tank-tops and a pair of my shorts. I had my bathing suit on under my tank-top and shorts. Mawmaw had saved some of my old clothes from years of me forgetting them up here, and now Nudge was wearing an old shirt of mine, and her jeans. Angel had on a ratty old shirt from years, _years _ago and her own jeans.

The drive to the church lasted about fifteen minutes and during the ride it had been silent. I felt eyes staring at me. I knew one pair belonged to Parker. I had known him for a while so it's safe to say that he could tell when I was upset, and vice versa. But there was someone else, and it was hard to focus on anything until I got out of the van and met up with more of my friends. Actually, just two. The others hadn't gotten here yet.

The church was a small little country-church. The actual church part with the pews and the little Jesus-on-the-cross statue was in the front, through double doors at the back of it led you into a big room that held meetings, Wednesday-night dinner, celebrations, and other things like that. during VBS it's where the kids had their arts and crafts stations. Off to the side of this room was one hallway with three rooms on each side. One room was storage and the rest were classrooms for Sunday school. Even so, the teenagers had their very own T-shack out behind the church. We had our own couch, a Tv that didn't work, two broken windows that you could use to sneak into the T-shack if the door was locked, and Brother Mitch's broken recliner.

The yard around the church had a basketball court, two wooden picnic tables, and a swing-set with two see-saws on either side. Oh there was also a gazebo that we hung out at before Wednesday night service. By "we" I mean all the teenagers.

My friend Haley waved to me from the front pavilion of the church where she and her uncle Jacob were filling water balloons. Jacob was a big man-child. Once when I was spending the night at Haley's, her uncle climbed up to her window with a Ski mask on and scared the crap out of me. Then we went and TPed people's houses. Jacob got chased by dogs and we almost got caught by the cops, but it was so worth it.

I walked over with Parker behind me greeting the three guys that were over playing basketball, then he walked over to join their game. The flock followed timidly behind me. I noticed Haley eying Fang for a split second and I sent her a short warning glare.

She shrugged and smiled at me. "So, uh, who are the people?" she asked me.

She was the same height as me. Her hair color used to be the same dirty-blonde mine was, but she got it dyed to where it looked like a bronze-orange color. It looked good with her freckles and her dark glasses. She had on blue jean shorts and her longhorn shirt. She didn't like football, but she loved longhorns. Probably because she owned some and raises them.

"Uh, just some family friends that decided to drop in for a quick visit." I replied. See what I did there? Huh? Huh? Shut up! That was funny!

Haley nodded, "Okay, well, I'm glad ya got here early 'cause I could use some help setting up and the boys aren't one bit of help." She raised her eyebrows and I literally had to think.

"Oh!" I said and I felt my evil bone trembling. If y'all haven't noticed before, I'm violent and these people know that. I grinned evilly and Haley laughed. I turned to the flock. "I'll be right back." I said and Max seemed hesitant. I turned to the boys playing basketball. As if he were physic, Parker turned and I saw his mouth move in the words "Oh crap."

"Oh boys!" I shouted as I ran over. Then I literally heard the two words. I ran in front of PeeWee who was trying to make a goal. He missed anyways. "Quit trying to play a sport you ain't any good at and help out. You ain't here for your looks." I snapped.

Cain. A blondy with really pretty blue eyes stepped forward. His real name was the same as mine _**(my actual name!) **_so we all called him by his last name. Cain. Or Cocaine. Just not in front of adults.

"Jaden, get outta the way." He growled.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He thought because he was taller than me, he actually scared me. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, y'all can try and shoot hoops after we get everything set up. Right now, there's three people working on an extremely-awesome water day."

Cain snorted, "Actually, two. You're over here runnin' your mouth."

PeeWee, one of my most amazing guy friends placed a hand on Cain's shoulder. PeeWee had red hair and freckles. Hell, we all had freckles around here. He also had glasses like Haley, but Cain didn't. "Dude, let's just go help. Why you gotta fight with her?"

Cain scowled but marched off to ask Haley what to do. I looked back at PeeWee and Parker. The other guy who was here was our werewolf; Taylor.

"Thanks," I said to him.

He shrugged, "No problem. He's just hot-headed."

"Oh please," Taylor sneered, "You know he does it because he has a crush on Jaden."

I glared at him, "No. He doesn't. You need to learn to mind your damn business and get off your ass and help." I snarled.

Parker came forward and grabbed me by the shoulders, "Okay. Let's get you away from here before you kill somebody." He muttered.

I let him steer me back to Haley who was instructing Max, Angel and Nudge how to blow up a water balloon. I looked around, but Max and Nudge were the only two bird-kids around.

"Uh, where'd the others go?" I asked Max.

Max looked up at me from her filling water balloon, "Uh, some blonde kid took Fang and Gazzy around back to help him with some heavy lifting or whatever." She told me.

Blonde kid. Cain. And heavy lifting my ass!

"Don't," Parker warned under his breath.

"You know he's makin' fun of them," I hissed as I ran around the side ready to kick-ass. Not that I haven't done it before. Well, not to Cain. But to other people who severely pissed me off.

As I rounded the corner I was amazed so much by what I saw my heels literally made indentions in the dirt. Cain…Fang…and Gazzy were actually working. They were taking buckets of really cheap water guns, and one of those wading pools that you could find at any corner store.

I sucked in a sharp breath. "Holy crap. Someone get me a camera."

Parker grabbed my elbow and led me back to Haley.

"Okay, so the boys are doing some heavy-lifting, you girls seem to have the water balloons down, what can I do?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, us too. B-ball ain't fun with just two people and no crowd," PeeWee said jogging up with a tired looking Taylor behind him.

Haley smiled at him and he smiled back. The chemistry between those two was so obvious, but neither of them would admit to anything. Mostly because Haley thought she was in love with this wimp-kid Jonathan Ervin. I mean it when I say wimp. This kid was scared a plunger. And me, but he has a good reason to be. Hurt my friends, I hurt you….immensely.

"Um, well you could take over here and us girls could go see if they need help inside with the food." Haley suggested.

The guys nodded and Parker held out a thumbs-up. "You can count on us girlies!" he said.

"Yeah, those two we can, you, I have my doubts." I sneered and he stuck his tongue out at me. I yanked it so hard that he groaned and sucked it back in. "That's rude."

"My tongue hurts," Parker countered. Although, it sounded more like; "Aye honge turts!"

I snickered and followed Max, Nudge, and Haley inside. All the while Nudge was babbling about how cute Taylor was. Someone kill me now. That guy was such a player. He was more perverted than Parker!

"Trust me," I whispered to her, "He ain't nothin' but trouble."

She clapped her hands together under her chin and beamed up at me, "Did you date him?"

Haley glanced back. She knew the truth. I sighed, "Okay. Yes. For a short time. I found out he was a major perv and got out of that relationship." I explained, "The end. Now we're just friends."

Angel looked up at me. "So what about Cain?" she asked and I wanted to find something to stick in her mouth. And Taylor's. Cain having a thing for me? Please. We are bitter enemies. I folded my arms over my chest, "Bitter enemies." I said. "Nothing, but."

Haley turned with a grin and started walking backwards, "Yeah, but you don't see the way he gawks at you when you ain't lookin'." She sneered.

"And I don't want to," I huffed. "I don't get what's the big deal about having a boyfriend anyway. Why can't I just be focused on having fun and getting the hell out of highschool and having a life, than some relationship that most likely ain't going anywhere?"

Haley frowned, "You ma'am are a downer upon romance."

I nodded, "Pretty much."

We walked into the huge room. The circular tables had pastries cooling on them and I was tempted to steal a piece except old ladies with canes were guarding them. Don't be fooled. They're like scary, old ninjas. And they don't joke around with their pastries.

Haley's grandma was trying to get the snow-cone machine working.

"Hey MawMaw," Haley said and her grandma leaned on the bar that separated the small kitchen from the rest of the room. "Need any help with anything?" she asked.

Mawmaw shook her and then looked at me and smiled, "Hello Miss Jaden," she greeted me.

"Hello!" I greeted her back with the same friendly smile she had given me.

Just then the back door swung open and closed and three boys came in and plopped down at the long tables put together to make a |_| shape. Gazzy waved ecstatically to me, Fang cast a quick glance over I our direction, and Cain ignored us. Good we ignored him, too.

_"You know he does it because he has a crush on Jaden."_

Hah! Don't make me laugh. Taylor's just not awake and there's kind of a bad history between us. He probably just said that to get under my skin. Whatever, I wasn't going to let it. Today was purely water-packed action and with Max, Haley and a few other girls showing up later; Those boys are so going down.

"Jaden? Did ya hear me?" I heard Haley's Mawmaw ask me.

I looked at her and smiled innocently, "No ma'am. Sorry," I apologized.

"I said; You ready for today?" she gestured to the mega-water gun I had strapped to my back and the two water pistols I had sticking in my shorts pockets. Hey, my Pawpaw is a Class A veteran, he ain't letting me go to any war unprepared. Have I mentioned that I love my Pawpaw?

I nodded and then grinned. "I've been waiting for this day ever since the first day, ma'am."

She grinned back. "Just so you know; I'm rootin' for the girls."

"Awe, c'mon now Granny Calhoun," PeeWee said coming in with Parker and Taylor behind him. Taylor went and sat down next to Cain and they started talking. Parker lingered behind me a bit and then went to go hang with the guys. "That's a little harsh. We men aren't completely hopeless."

"Hah. Men." I snorted, "Hardly."

Haley snickered beside me and Max smirked. Granny Calhoun smirked. "PeeWee you're fourteen, you got a long time to figure out what a man is."

PeeWee blinked twice and then furrowed his brow when he realized he had just been insulted. "Thanks," he scowled. Then he turned to me. "Jaden, you're going down."

I held up my super-soaker. "Not as long as I have this baby." I said.

PeeWee held out his hand. "Last man standing?" he offered.

I took his hand and shook it, "Deal."

"Hey! And no seriously injuring people!" Parker said from the table.

I peered at him, "That's not part of the deal." I said.

"Yes, but it is a rule." A deep, real man's voice came from behind me.

I jumped and turned to face the young, but scarily dad-look-alike for me, youth minister. My dad's fifty-something by the way. Mitch, he's like thirty-something. Calling him my dad-look-alike isn't exactly a compliment. He was heavy-set man. Not fat, just heavy-set. He had a short beard that connected with his side-burns and a camouflage cap covering his dark brown hair. He was holding his baby daughter in his hands and she was playing with her doll.

"Hey Mitch," I said, "Hey Charlie." Charlie looked up at the sound of her name, but then went back to her doll.

Mitch gave me the evil eye. "I'm serious, Jaden. No violence. You hit Cain's hand with the baseball bat last year." He reminded me and I could hear Cain's scowl from where I stood.

I shrugged, "He put his hand in my swing." I defended myself. "Not my fault he's stupid."

"I'm serious. No violence. The only thing that should hit people is water. And keep it in the back, the kids have the front." Mitch instructed as he handed his daughter over to the church's daycare.

We all nodded, I did a little salute to make him roll his eyes. Mitch was a really cool guy and would undoubtedly get involved with this water fight. Good thing Haley got her uncle on our side. Yes, I've thought this out.

"Jaden," Haley said from behind me and I turned to look at her. She was grinning like a maniac. "The girls are here."

I flashed a smile back, "Excellent."

We had flipped the two picnic tables and were using the trees out in the playground of the park around the church. The guys had claimed the back porch of the church. Not their brightest move, but still, they had the main water source. We just had a hose connected to another source. Not very good. But we had a wagon full of water balloons, and Angel and Nudge sitting in the branches of the trees.

The other two girls that had shown up were two of my other greatest friends; Heavenleigh (we call her Heaven) and Brooke. Brooke had on her red bandanna patterned shirt and booty-jean shorts. She had the twig-figure, but with her hair tied up and a water gun in her hands, she was a scary looking girl.

Heaven was half-Hawaiian so her skin was dark-ish. Her eyes were a warm brown kind of like Nudge's. She had on a plain old T-shirt and shorts. She had tied back the T-shirt so it wasn't too baggy and her hair was up in a ponytail with a cap. We all had caps on and we were all ready for war.

Max looked especially ready for a fight. Something told me she had been to something like this, except something else was in place of the water guns.

We had decided leaders of the teams in before the fight. Surprisingly enough, I was leader of the girls' team. And Cain was in charge of the boys. This was going to be fun.

"We got movement." Nudge hissed down from the trees.

We crouched down behind the tables. I looked up to her, "You and Angel take out those you can from up there. Remember, once you're hit, you're out and there ain't no resurrection." I told my team, the nodded along. I pumped my gun, "Wait until Nudge and Angel can't hit anymore, then fire. Ready?"

All responded with single nods. How was I not allowed to go into the army? Pawpaw wouldn't let me. Dad said a big hell no, but here I am acting as if I'm right smack-dab in the middle of the damn thing. And it felt right, too.

Nudge and Angel started firing from their tiny pistols up in the tree. I heard George, Brooke's boyfriend snap out a curse word. He had been hit. Then PeeWee's shout sounded; "In the trees!"

Nudge and Angel were both taken out, but not before getting the twins, Daniel and Ethan (Greatest guy friends besides PeeWee. Parker's just a punching bag.) And Gazzy.

"Remember your targets?" I asked my team. They nodded.

"I got Parker," Heaven grinned.

"I had George," Brooke mumbled.

"Take Ervin," I told her and she nodded.

"I got PeeWee." Haley said.

I looked at Max, "You got Fang?"

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Prepare to get soaked girlies!" PeeWee cried out.

I gave my team a final glance-over. I released my breath and nodded. Heaven and Brooke rolled around the sides taking out their targets. Well, Heaven got Ervin. Parker jumped and avoided being hit. Then he shot back and got Brooke.

"Sorry, Jaden!" she called as she ran away from the field.

It's okay. The way I see it; They've lost four, I lost one. And now she's probably with her boyfriend.

I nodded to Haley and then to Max.

"I'm gonna sneak around," I whispered to them. "Cover me."

They both nodded. I waited silently, listening to the sound of water splashes hitting the wood. Then it was quiet. They were retreating to reload. I got up and dashed for the trees. They couldn't see me because the church was angled to where the back porch couldn't see the park area. I made it to the other side of the church. I would have to go around the little kids and take 'em from the other side.

I walked casually past them, Mitch stared at me and I waved. Brooke grinned at me from where she was sitting with George on the front porch. I nodded stiffly to her and then jogged around to the corner.

Holy crap. Why was I so nervous? This was just a game.

"No," I whispered to myself. "This is war, Jaden. Just like Pawpaw's stories." With one final mental shaking, I turned the corner with the end of my water gun going first.

Surprisingly enough, only Cain was on the porch and he was steadily refilling water guns and balloons. I could hear shrieks of the girls getting wet. Haley was down. Then Heaven. Of course, some of the guys got out, too. Like PeeWee and Taylor.

I smiled, proud of my team. Now, all I had to do was take out Cain. This was going to be fun. So much fun.

I crept forward, keeping between the small space between the building and the bushes. This was so exciting! My blood was pumping. God, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I soaked him and won this war.

I reached the metal railing. The concrete slab was a good three feet off the ground, so I could easily crouch and not be seen. I was about to make my move when I heard Parker shout; "Where's Jaden?"

Crap!

A splash of water landed right next to my feet. I jumped into and then rolled out of the bushes while being shot at by Cain's very own super soaker. I took my own shots as I ran sideways on the ground in front of the porch.

Cain was using little folding-tables as his barricade. So much better than those wooden tables we had. I scowled. I was going to have to get up close and personal. Or just use a grenade. I mean water balloon. I only wish I could carry around real grenades.

I took one out of my pocket and yelled out, "Fire in the hole!"

I threw it at the same time one came over his side. We both yelled out; "Crap!"

I dodged his blow, but he wasn't so lucky. He appeared over his barricade soaked and pissed. I straightened and grinned. "Hah! Now there's just Parker left! And he's a cinch."

Cain scowled and jumped over the barricade with his soaker firing water at me. I dodged the shots barely.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're out!" I shouted at him. Yeah, he wasn't listening. "Fine," I scowled. I tossed another, my last, water balloon at him. It missed and he kept charging, so I started firing. No matter how many times I hit him, he still kept coming. "Would you quit it?" I snarled.

"No!" he snapped, "I ain't gonna lose!"

PeeWee wasn't kidding when he said this boy was hard-headed. "Something's wrong with you," I mumbled, but continued firing.

"Jaden!" some cried, and I ended up slipping on a wet rock.

I rolled over on my back just in time to feel the cold water from Cain's soaker splash my face.

"Cain! What the hell man?" I heard Parker exclaim.

"Dude! We're at church." Cain snapped at him.

I felt someone tug on my arm, and I opened my eyes. Parker. I rubbed the water out of my eyes and glared at Cain.

"I got you out first! And plus, I tripped." I snarled. I felt a prickling sensation on my elbow and I knew I had scraped it. I held it up for him to see the bleeding scab. "You big jerk! Look at what you did!"

Max came around the corner with a soaked Fang behind her. Max saw Parker who was still dry and shot him. Then she saw what was really going on. I don't think I've ever seen anyone get so pissed in my life. She dropped her water gun and full-out charged Cain with everything she had.

"Max! No!" Fang called out behind her and started after her, but was too late.

I shall never forget the look on Cain's face as Max punched the crap out of him. his eyes rolled back in his head and his head hit the ground hard. Okay, so I felt a little remorse for the guy. All he did was make me get a scabby elbow.

"Max!" I gasped as she stepped back. She looked horrified and suddenly Fang had his arms around her as if he were holding her back.

"I'm sorry!" she stammered, "I was just—I thought he—I'm sorry."

"What's going on over here?" I heard Mitch boom. He saw Cain on the ground, my elbow bleeding, Max blurting out apologies, and of course he looks directly at me. "What did you do, Jaden?" he demanded.

Yes. Let's blame the girl who didn't do anything…..for once.


	3. Day 2, Part 2

_**Sorry! Sorry! I realize that I didn't finish the last chapter with the end of the day. Totally Sorry! Enjoy! **_

I sat there at one of the circular tables while Granny Calhoun bandaged my elbow. Not that I really needed, but she wouldn't let me walk past with a bleeding elbow. I think it has something to do with raising Haley. Yeah, we're not the safest of children.

"Honestly," Heaven grumbled next to me, "Cain's such an idiot. I mean, sure it's you Jaden, but still that's just mean."

I looked at her, "What do you mean by 'it's me'?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "You're tough, but still doesn't mean he can treat you like one of the guys and freaking push you."

"He didn't push me." I said. I looked at all of them, "Where'd y'all hear that from?"

Brooke gave me a look, "Well, it was just kind of assumed." She mumbled.

I stood up, thanking Granny Calhoun and then facing my friends with a very unhappy look. "Look, he isn't entirely evil. Like jeez, it's a friendly-fight. Not anything serious as to where I want to kill the boy."

"We know that, Jaden, but the way Max attacked him," Haley said, her voice fading and her eyes darting around, "It was like he did something really bad."

"Yeah, but that mark he left on her face is super huge. His eye is gonna be swollen shut for a week," PeeWee snickered from the other table. I glared at him. He shrugged, "What? You gotta admit that was some pretty wicked fighting. Good thing Fang had been there or that boy would be mince."

Good point.

"Yeah, did you see the way she took him down with one punch? It was kind of scary." Brooke said with a small shudder. Then she looked at me, "Totally, don't want to mess with your close family-friends. Is everyone you know violent in some way?"

I had lost interest in what she was saying. In what they were all saying. They had no idea why I was so violent. Why I acted that way. It's a cover-up really. Some people resort to being shy, or to drugs and alcohol. I try to make myself as stupid and violent as possible. It keeps danger away from my friends, and that's all that matters. And right now, Max is my friend and something had caused her to lose it. I needed to talk to her.

"I'll be right back," I told the others and left them without another word. I turned down the hallway with all the offices. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were standing around looking grim.

They offered a small smile when I showed up.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"In here," I heard a voice say from Mitch's office.

"Come in," I heard Mitch say and I gulped.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked through the threshold. Max was sitting in one of the chairs on the opposite side from Mitch's desk. Fang stood behind her, he nodded briefly to me and I nodded back. Max barely met my gaze, she had her hazel brown eyes fixed on her lap.

"Take a seat," Mitch told me and I complied, sitting in the other seat next to Max. He gave me a firm look and I gulped a bit. "Jaden, how do you know Max?" he asked me.

I looked away from Max to Mitch. "She's a good friend." I answered automatically.

Mitch leaned his elbows on the desk. "Jaden, you're in church, don't lie." He said grimly.

"She's my friend!" I insisted, "They all are."

"I understand that, Jaden," Mitch said keeping a soft tone, "But _how _do you know them?"

"I—"

"It doesn't matter," Max spoke up and everyone looked at her. she was looking squarely at Mitch. "I am sorry I attacked that boy the way I did. See, my family and I, we've had a rough life and Jaden and her grandparents have been really kind, and she is right. She is my friend, and I can be over protective at times. But I can assure you sir that my family and I are leaving very soon."

I stood up, "No!" I nearly shouted. "You can't!"

Max looked at me, "Jaden, please don't do this now."

"Max, Jaden let's calm down. I wasn't saying that anyone needed to leave. I am just saying that Max; you need to go apologize to Cain and Jaden; you have a very good friend." There was something in Mitch's eyes that wasn't making sense.

I've only been going to this church for two years. I'm not a native to Crossroads. But I sure as hell know people whom I respect and care for. Mitch was like a second father to me. Oh yeah, there was something else. Something he wasn't saying.

Max's shoulders released tension and so did mine. She nodded stiffly.

"I will," she promised.

Mitch looked to me and I nodded, then Max and I walked out. Once we were outside I told her, "You're totally gonna have to tell me what the heck was that with you punching the heck outta Cain." I told her.

She nodded and grinned, "Oh yeah."

Fang snorted from behind us and I turned to him with hands on my hips. "Okay, be honest. Do you have a shortage of vocabulary or do you just hate talking?" I asked him.

He glared at me, "I don't like talking," he answered tightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Keep tellin' yourself that buddy. Y'know, people might like you more if you gave off some emotion and spoke."

Max snickered on the side of me. Fang continued to glare. He didn't say anything before marching off.

"Wow, annoying him is easy." I said.

Max continued to snicker and we walked over to where a sorry-looking Cain was sitting at a picnic table being picked on by the guys. I had never seen him look so miserable.

"Stay here for a minute please," I said to Max and she nodded.

I walked up to the first boy; Taylor and whacked him hard across the back of his head. he stumbled forward and tripped over a tree root. Then I tripped both of the twins, and Ervin just lost his footing. Parker stayed at his seat with his hands up in surrender.

"There," I snorted, "You've all been officially beaten by a girl. Now leave 'im alone." Cain looked blankly up at me, but I was too busy glaring at the lot of them. "Now go away, I gotta talk to numb-nutts." I said.

Taylor walked away mumbling curse words. I helped Daniel and Ethan up and they tackled me with a twin hug. Parker walked away willingly. Ervin sulked along with Taylor.

I let out a big breath and took a seat next to Cain. "Well, today was fun."  
I said casually.

"Besides the fact I got the crap knocked outta me by your friend." Cain growled.

I peered at him, "You had it coming. You freaking fired when I got you out first."

"Still, she didn't have to punch me. My face is sore." He pouted, rubbing his cheek.

I swatted his hand away, "Well, don't touch it. That'll make it worse."

He scowled at me, "Since when do you care?" he snorted.

"Hey," I snapped, "I may yell at you all the time and threaten you, but you are my friend, okay? Don't tell me you think I hate you."

He looked away sheepishly. "Well, you're not exactly friendly when you're chasing me around with a broken chair leg."

I had to cover my laugh with a cough. He glared at me anyways. I supported my weight on my hands and leaned forward. "Okay, point taken, but I'd never actually hurt you. There is a difference between threatening and actually hurting." I said.

He smirked at me, "So, the violent Jaden is actually sweet-natured."

I punched him in the shoulder, "Don't get all buddy-buddy on me. You still freaking cheated and I don't appreciate cheaters."

His smirk vanished and he looked back in the direction of the church where the kids were running around laughing and having a grand old time. "Sorry," he spoke it loud and clear, but you know me. I gotta have some fun.

"Excuse me. What was that?" I smirked.

"Sorry," he said again a little louder.

"Didn't quite catch that," I said, pretending to clean out my ears.

"I said I'm sorry!" he snapped.

I lost it and started laughing, "I heard you the first time. Just wanted to rub it in."

He bumped my shoulder, "Shut up." He scowled. Then he too, started laughing and we were both laughing and shoulder-bumping each other.

That's when Max came walking up, holding her elbow and trying to find anywhere else to look at besides Cain. Cain drew quiet as well and looked at her dead on.

"Um, Cain right?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's right," Cain replied.

Oh boy. Where was this going to lead us?

Max shuffled a little uneasily, "I, uh, I um-"

Cain stood up and held out his hand, "No need to apologize," he said and we both looked at him. "You were just protecting your friend," he glanced down at me and then looking back up at her, "I was being a bit of a jerk. I'm the one that should be sorry."

Well, damn. This boy was just full of apologies today. I wonder what he's smoking and where I can get some.

"I'm sorry, too," Max said meeting his eyes, "I shouldn't have punched you that hard, or at all. It's just that, my history with guns isn't all that great."

Cain's eyebrows rose and I think mine did, too because I could feel my hairline raise a bit. I stood up from where I was sitting on the bench and touched Max lightly on the arm.

"She's not from around here, Cain. She's from the city. Like, ghetto-town city. Not the friendliest place to be." I explained and earned a grateful look from Max. Whew, who ever said lying got you into trouble? Hell, it's gotten me out of tons despite my grandparents' belief that I'm a little angel. Not that I lie to my grandparents. The day I do that is the day I kill myself.

Cain shrugged, "Yeah, alright. I can see that. But hey, I can promise that things are gonna be a little different now. Right, Jaden?" he said looking straight at me.

I put my hands on my hips, "Just what in the hell does that mean?" I demanded.

He rolled his eyes, "It means, me and you have a treaty and torture Ervin," he shoved a thumb in Ervin's direction who was talking with Taylor over by the gazebo.

I mauled the thought over in my head. Ervin is pretty fun to torture. Not like make-him-bleed torture, but scream-like-a-girl torture. I grinned, "Fine, but it better not be a permanent agreement."

"Oh, hell no." Cain said.

"We're at church," I reminded him smugly and he stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the childish gesture and all three ended up laughing and walking back up to the church to help out with the kids for the remaining hour.

_Time flash of about two hours._

We were down by the pond. The end one that had the small dock and you could swim in. By 'we' I mean; Me, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Snicker-doodle, Parker, and even Iggy had managed the walk down here, but he wasn't swimming. He sat on the dock with Max and me, waving the stem of a cat-tail in front of Snicker-doodle's nose.

Parker and Fang were discussing something on the opposite bank of the pond, and the rest of them were beating the Texas heat by swimming. I had my toes dipped into the cool water of the pond and my hair tied up to keep from clinging to the back of my neck.

"It's so good to see them smiling and laughing." I heard Max say out loud.

I wasn't really sure if it was meant to start a conversation or not, but I picked up on it anyways. "Well, what are you usually doing?" I asked.

She dipped her head sheepishly and said, "Running, fighting, hiding."

"Y'know, stuff teen-kids aren't really meant to do," Iggy sneered from behind us.

Besides the fact that he's blind, he managed to look right us. Kind of freaky, but he reminded me of this character from a show. She was blind and controlled Earth. She was a total badass and my favorite character. However, Iggy could not control any elements. He could make a pretty good cobbler though.

"What do y'all run from?" I asked, and then quickly added, "If you don't mind me askin'."

Max gave me a firm look, "It really is best that you don't know." she said.

I raised my chin, "This better not be one of these I-don't-have-wings conversations," I warned her.

She shook her head, "No. this is a; you're-my-Friend-And-I-Don't-Want-You-To-Get-Hurt conversation." She retorted.

I nodded, "Fair enough, but y'know one of these days, I would like to know."

She sighed, "Part of me hopes you never do."

"Jaden!" Parker called from the other side of the pond and I peered over at him. He was standing and waving his arms like crazy.

"What?" I called to him.

"C'mere!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Guess I gotta go see what numb-nuts wants." I mumbled.

Iggy snickered, "That's a good nickname. Hey, Max what do ya think Ari would do if we started calling him that?"

Max shot him a glare, but I felt like a question mark walking. "Who's Ari?" I asked.

"He's-" Iggy began, but Max interjected with, "An acquaintance."

I shrugged it off and jogged over to where Parker and Fang were. "What?" I huffed, mainly because I was out of breath.

He pointed to the road that bordered the swamp from my grandparents' land. "Uh, I don't think it's anything, but Fang got all freaked because a black van was driving by slowly." He told me.

I looked at Fang, but he was gliding over the pond to Max. I saw him say something to her and she and Iggy both went pale and stiff. Oh crap. That's never a good sign.

"Parker," I said to a serious tone and that made him gulp.

"I hate it when you use that tone," he muttered.

I ignored him and continued, "I think we best get back to the house." I said. "You brought your Polaris, right?" he nodded, "Good. Get Iggy and the kids on it. Max, Fang, and I can fit in my Kubota."

He nodded and ran over to his Polaris.

"Gazzy, Nudge, Angel!" I called to the kids splashing around, they all looked at me. "Let's head back up to the house. The mosquitos are comin' out and they ain't exactly merciful."

The nodded and sulked out of the pond, and into their towels to dry off. I saw Parker helping Iggy into the Polaris. Then Max and Fang came running over to me.

"Jaden, I seriously think me and my flock should leave." She said to me.

"It was just a black van," I said trying to reassure her and myself.

"With no license plates," Fang pointed out bitterly.

"Hello!" I said and waved my arms around, "It's the freakin' hill-country! Kids take cars all the time and drive 'em around."

"With no license plates?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

I folded my arms over my chest, "Don't get your man-panties in a wad, okay, emotionless? Let's just get back up to the house and have some dinner." I suggested.

Fang narrowed his eyes at me which I guess is the best he can do with expressing anger. Max looked scared to hell. I put a hand on her arm and she nodded.

"Alright," she said slowly, "but soon, Jaden. We need to leave soon."

I sighed. "Yeah. You probably can't stay forever. Eve though, that'd be totally cool."

She smiled sadly and put her hand on my arm. "It would be really cool. This place is awesome."

I smiled at the pride of my home, my state. Good old Texas. Ain't nobody, I repeat, nobody messes with Texas and gets away with it unharmed.

We drove back up to the house and sat around in the living room watching old western movies because Pawpaw had the remote and he wasn't giving it up without a fight. I can usually convince my Pawpaw to do things like; go out to eat or let me buy some donuts, but after we bought him a flat-screen TV, there was no way in hell he was gonna let me silver-tongue that remote out of his hand.

So, I sat on the couch with Max on one side, Parker on the other, and Fang on the other side of Max. Nudge and Angel were curled up in the other recliner that MawMaw usually sat in but she and Iggy were in the kitchen cooking.

It was really no shock that John Wayne was the star of this movie. Pawpaw had an unhealthy obsession with this guy. He had a blanket, a couple coffee mugs, a ton of movies on DVD, and I bought him a shirt. I know, I know. not helping the old mans' fetish, but hey, I love me some Linkin Park and in turn he got me their new CD. Yay!

So it was about halfway through the movie and I am one whom strictly believes that couches are for laying, not sitting, so I had my legs thrown over Parker's lap and my hips twisted weird so I had my back against the couch and not Max. Max and Fang both looked like they had sticks plastered to their backs and were whispering in low voices.

Parker and I shared a look and shrugged.

"Supper's ready!" MawMaw called from the kitchen and we all got up from the couch.

Parker threw my legs to the side, being the impatient, eager for MawMaw's cooking boy he was. I followed behind him, and behind me was the Flock. We all sat around the table and chowed down on Mawmaw's brisket.

"As usual, your cooking's the best MawMaw." Parker said, swallowing a chunk of meat.

Everyone grunted, or in Fang's case, nodded in agreement to Parker's statement. MawMaw gushed out a, "Thank you," and then Pawpaw complained that he couldn't hear his movie so we ate the rest of the meal in quiet.

With Parker's help, I washed dishes. Then we pulled out the couch bed and Nudge and Angel crawled in. Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy went out to the RV. It was astonishing that Iggy's stomach was just a giant pink scar. Parker actually went home to sleep in his own room. Max and I headed upstairs to my room.

I took a shower first and then she did. When she came out, I was waiting.

"Wanna talk about the black-van thing?" I asked, but it wasn't really a question.

She sunk down on the edge of the bed and looked up at me, "Angel told me you know about Itex," she confronted me and I took a small, guilty step back.

"How did she-"

"She can read minds." Max said before I could ask my complete question. Then she sighed and rolled her shoulders letting her wings come out, "Yeah. That's who gave us all these," she said ruffling the feathers on her wings. "That's who we're running from, and that's who's trying to get us back."

I dropped my arms from the defensive fold they were in. Note to self; try to keep personal thoughts in back of mind when near Angel. She puts a whole new definition to creepy. I don't want some six year old prying in my mind. That's just—that just ain't right.

"So the black van, was that like Itex-on-wheels or somethin'?" I wondered.

She shook her head, "No. Itex is an organization. Probably just a couple kids in a van like you said, 'cause Angel didn't pick up any evil thoughts."

I let out a breath of relief, "Well, that's good, ain't it?" I asked, plopping down next to Max.

She nodded, "For now, but they're out there, Jaden. And they'll find us, soon."

"Which is why you're so anxious to leave?" I said and she nodded. I brought my leg up and clasped my arm around it and rested my chin on my knee. "Hey Max," I said and she met my eyes, "You're safe here. In case you haven't realized, everyone you've met really likes you. As a friend. Tomorrow, Haley wants to hang out and see a movie and go shopping, and then we go to church for some kind of birthday celebration thing they do on the first Saturday of every month. The boys can tag along, I think Heaven and Brooke might bring along their boyfriends. I know Parker will wanna go 'cause we're seein' the new Die Hard movie."

She cocked her head to the side, "Die Hard?"

I swallowed down my panic. "Die Hard. As in; It's a Good Day to Die Hard. With Bruce Willis." I added helpfully, but she still looked clueless. I sighed, "A guy goes to Russia to find his son and together they blow stuff up."

She grinned, "Sounds awesome."

I nodded and grinned right along with her, "Oh yeah. It's gonna be the highlight of tomorrow. Unless we go to Factory Connections. I love that store. Way better than Hot Topic or Forever 21."

"I'll just have to take your word for it, because I ain't been to any of those places." She said.

I gasped, "You said _ain't_!" I squealed and then hugged her, "You're getting' a drawl!"

She laughed and I laughed. Then we stayed up for another hour with me explaining who Bruce Willis is and sneaking downstairs to steal PawPaw's iPhone to show her the movie trailer. Then we turned off the light, talked about random stuff and finally fell asleep.

_**And end of Day 2. Guess what gonna happen tomorrow? He-He. I really do love Texas and Texans. Ain't nobody mess with Texas. Nobody.**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Let there be cowgirls- ChrisCagle**_


	4. Day 3

_**Time to take the flock shopping and to see their first ever Die Hard movie! Maybe a little violent-excitement. But as always, it's me and my friends plus the flock being totally weird! :P**_

_** It's funny 'cause I'm at my grandparents writing this story. Oh well! I guess I should show y'all the real pics. Like of the house and my crazy friends. Well, maybe if technology will work with me for once. **_

_** Enjoy!**_

_**DAY 3**_

We had to take the truck, because I got my permit and I don't drive anything except a truck. Smaller cars make me feel like I'm driving a hollow nutshell. I can feel where everything is at in the truck.

So, I got to drive because my cousin had decided to drop by for a visit. Can I just say that Jace was so awesome he didn't care that six strange kids were staying in our grandparents' house. He didn't know about the wings. I love him and he is my favorite (sh! I have three other cousins.) Jace was twenty-one, with messy-brown hair and a sick addiction to Mountain Dew.

We were going to meet the others at the little strip-center in front of the movie theatre. Jace was going to take the truck down to the Ford place to get the oil changed because it was that time, and Pawpaw ordered him to.

So after bailing out of the truck, Max, Fang, and Iggy had to sit in the bed. You might be thinking; _"But that's illegal!" _and I say, "Only if you run into a cop." And there's only about four in this whole town.

So, I gave Jace the keys and he drove off, ruffling my hair good before he did though. I spent like five minutes with Haley and Heaven's help getting the knots out. Revenge shall be mine!

The whole gang was here; Haley, Heaven, Brooke, George, the Twins, PeeWee, Ervin, Taylor, Cain, and a sleepy Parker. Oh and the Flock of course.

Daniel and Ethan, the Twins, gave me another twin-hug and then we were window shopping and goofing off as I played music from my iPod speakers off the radio.

Nudge and Angel had insisted that we go into JcPenny's and Belle's, so we did because Heaven and Haley dragged me in as well. Brooke and George were inseparable, but when it came to shoes and dresses, she dropped his hand.

I stood outside with Max and the guys while the others tried on dresses. Mawmaw and Pawpaw had given me and the flock each fifty bucks. We needed to save ten for the movie, so we really only had forty to spend, and all these stores were having a summer-sale. Sweet!

Haley came out in an orange dress, and even though he turned his head, I totally noticed PeeWee grin and Haley blushed when their eyes met briefly.

Heaven had chosen a purple summer, ruffly dress that looked really cute on her. Daniel (her current boyfriend) grinned and hooked an arm around her waist.

Then Brooke came out in a thigh-length pink party dress. She had the figure for it, and I knew she wasn't that type of girl. You know that type that think dressing like a hooker will make a guy fall in love with you.

George gave her a quick peck and we all made "Ew" noises just to piss them off.

Brooke turned around to face us, her cheeks red. Her brown eyes found mine and then her elbow hooked mine. "I think you should get a dress, Jaden." She said with that evil grin of hers, but to a guy it was just a normal smile.

"Yeah!" Haley piped up. "I think we should all dress up for Parker's Fourth of July party."

I sent her a quick glare and then almost punched Parker when he said, "Yeah. Mom's making this party super fancy. She's got little balloons, and went out and got some table cloths yesterday. She's even trying to bake a cake." He said, and then flinched under my glare.

"That sounds like fun!" Nudge squealed, and then she tugged at Max's arm. "Max, can we get dresses, too?"

Max got caught in the cross fire of Angel's and Nudge's bambi-eyes. She is so screwed!

"I think you'd look really cute in this red dress I saw," Heaven said to Max.

Brooke shook her head, "No. I think she needs a green color."

"Red." Heaven insisted.

"Green." Brooke argued.

"Hey," I said stepping between them, "Why don't we let her pick her own dress?" I said and they backed off.

Max smiled thankfully at me, and I nodded.

"Well, Jaden, I saw a whole section of blue over-" she needn't say anymore. Blue? I'm there! That's my color! Especially the electric blue. I love it!

I was peering over the clearance rack and found a nice, ankle length, strapless blue dress. It was only fifteen bucks! This is why you must always check the clearance rack first.

"Seems a little showy don't you think?" Cain said, walking up with a white dress shirt thrown over his shoulder.

"Ah, I see they've gotten to the boys with their 'dress-up' idea." I smirked and he scowled at the dress-shirt.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna go this year." He muttered and sat down on the little bench.

"What? Why? Parker throws the best Fourth of July party every year. Well, his mom does. He's probably sitting on his butt." I said and got a little chuckle from him.

"It's not that his parties aren't great. Trust me, they are. It's just that, Parker and I are kinda at a disagreement." He said, glancing over to the crowd that was making its way over to us.

"What kind of disagreement?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothin'."

"What's nothin'?" Parker asked him, then his eyes went to the dress I found, "You're goin' strapless?" he gasped, and then they all had their jaws dropped.

"You show me a decent, blue dress at a reasonable dress in this entire store!" I snapped at all of them.

"I think she'll look good in it," Cain spoke up and we all gave him an odd look.

"Quick, pinch me. I think I might be in a nightmare." Ethan said as he held out his arm to PeeWee who punched him on the shoulder. "Dude!" Ethan exclaimed.

PeeWee shrugged and then looked from me to Cain. "Look, it's her dress so she can pick whatever she wants, right?" he said to all of them.

"Well, yeah," Haley said, "But I didn't think she'd be able to pick something as cute as this without my help. I never knew you had such good taste, Jaden."

"Excuse me," I huffed, "I don't like dresses. That doesn't mean I don't have a good fashion sense."

"Yeah," Daniel said, "That's the other blonde chick." He pointed to Max with his thumb who had this "kill me" look on her face as Nudge shoveled her dresses.

I elbowed Daniel as I walked past him and over to Max. "Hey. How's it goin'?" I asked her.

"Horrible," she mumbled.

"Not true!" Nudge said with an arm load of more dresses that I got the pleasure of holding. "Look at all these cute dresses!" she squealed, "Oh, Max! I think you'll look good in this one." She pulled a pencil dress that had a very low-back. No, wait…that was the front! Holy crap!

"No!" Max growled and Nudge put it back.

"Hey, Nudge," I said to the shop-a-holic and she stopped to look at me, "Why don't we let Max pick her own style and then we'll go from there."

Max smiled gratefully at me, and Nudge frowned but obliged. I turned to Max. "Okay, to be honest, I'm not a pro at this and just barely had the urge to go with this one." I held out my dress and Nudge went gaga over it. I had to hold her back with my hand on her forehead and keep talking to Max like nothing was happening. "So, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

Max looked around, "Well, I really like the sunset colors. Or the sky-blue color seems nice."

I nodded, "Okay, well first rule of Shopping-With-Jaden; check the clearance rack first."

She snickered, and we went through the rack together. We didn't find any exact sunset colors, but she did find a sky-blue one she liked. Not too showy, and not too I'm-A-Nun either.

We went into the dressing room together (not the same one ya pervs!). My dress fit comfortably. It wasn't exactly electric-blue, but it was pretty. It had little ruffles on the bottom hem, sleeveless, a high front, and a high back. It was ankle length, except in the front where it raised just enough to show off my grey converses. I liked it. I twirled around a few times to make sure it didn't rise. It didn't. I put my hair up in a bun because it looked better with the dress.

I finished dressing first and went out into the store hoping to find Haley or Heaven before anyone else.

But guess who's standing there? None other than mister grumpy-pants himself.

"Why aren't you with the guys?" I asked Cain.

Cain looked up at me and I saw his jaw do a little twitch like it wanted to drop, but he wouldn't let it. "Wow," he said and his voice even cracked.

I put my hands on my hips. "What? It's just a dress." I sneered, feeling very offended.

"Yeah, I know," he said, gazing off to the side, "But I never thought you'd look so….girly."

That did it. I smacked him on the shoulder and then shoved him. "Damnit! I am a girl!" I snapped.

He stepped back and rubbed his shoulder, "Duh! I know that! I was freaking giving you a compliment!" he snapped back.

I stopped in my massacring raid to give him a strange look. "You sick or something'?" I asked, "'Cause you've been actin' strange all day."

"No I haven't!" he protested, "I've been actin' my normal self."

"Okay, well normal Cain doesn't give Jaden compliments. He argues and gives her headaches." I sneered.

He scowled, "Things change."

"But not over night," I argued.

He shook his head and walked away. I muttered after him; "Freaking weirdo."

"Angel was telling me something about his thoughts." Max said from behind me, making me jump, but I turned around like I hadn't had the living weirdness scared out of me.

I nearly wanted to whistle like an egotistical guy at how good she looked. The dress she picked out was phenomenal on her. The blue really went well against her soft brown eyes. There were straps that fanned out at the shoulder and then thinned down. It was a tad shorter than mine. About knee-length, but it wasn't made of silk or anything. Neither was mine.

All one-hundred percent cotton my friends.

"Wow, Max," I said, "You look really good."

She blushed, but turned her head so fast I might have been seeing things. "You look good, too." Then she shook her head and looked back at me. "Anyway, Angel was telling me she read Cain's mind, well she's read all of your friends minds."

"That just creepy and very disturbing, and I pray to any deity out there that that little girl is not scarred by what she might have found in Parker's brain." I interjected quickly.

Max chuckled, "Actually, his mind was kind of the same as Cain's."

"Dear lord, we're all screwed." I muttered.

She shook her head, "You, Jaden."

"Me what? _I'm _screwed? Hell, I'm always at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Fate just hates me." I said.

She shook her head again, "No. It's you on both of their minds."

I blinked rapidly and was still a little bit in shock when the rest of the gang found us.

"Wow, Max!" Nudge spoke out of all the gawking, then everyone broke in with compliments and such.

"You should totally get that dress, Jaden!" Brook said, "It fits you so well."

"And your dress, too, Max. Nice." Heaven said to her, and Max nodded tightly.

Ethan walked up and looked at his wrist watch. "Well, this dress-shopping was fun and all, but we got a movie to catch and we have about thirty minutes to do so."

Miss Die Hard? I don't think so. "To the cashier!" I said.

"Gotta take off the dresses first!" PeeWee said smugly.  
I glared at him but ran back into the changing room with the other girls (again, ya pervs, in different stalls) and changed back into my shorts and Supernatural T-shirt. I love Dean!

I was the first girl out, and the first one to pay and book it outside where I thought the guys would be waiting, but I was alone. I turned to go back inside, but a movement caught my eye.

I turned and saw a black van pull out of the parking lot and two figures in suits walking right down the middle of the road. Okay first off, it's the fucking middle of June and every Texan in their right mind would not be wearing a suit. The sunglasses are kind of cool though.

They walked with a certain badass aurora about them, and that really set me on the edge. First off, just because you got a fancy suit don't make you entitled to shit. Secondly, this is Texas. It ain't based off money. It's based off how big my gun is, compared to yours.

Unfortunately, Jace had the truck which held the guns, so for the time being I ran back inside and found everyone clustered around the cashier desk.

I pulled the first bird-kid I could to the side. Fang.

"Black van. Guys in suits. Run. Now." I breathed.

His eyes went wide and he reached behind him, and tapped on Iggy's hand. Iggy went pale and then tapped Gazzy, who tapped, Nudge, who got Angel who somehow got the message to Max who turned around with a wild look in her eye, just as the door swung open and the MIB wannabes stood there.

"Jaden," Max whispered to me. We were hidden by the little spinny-shelves with sunglasses on them, but not for long. "Get out of here. Now."

"And leave you?" I hissed, "Uh, how about no."

"Don't argue," Fang growled in a low voice, "Get out. Now. They haven't seen you."

"Actually," oh fuck, "We've been watching you all day."

We turned around to see the cashier leap up on the counter top, and kick Heaven's bags off, making her squeal. Daniel grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as the guy jumped onto the ground right where she had been standing.

My friends scurried further back, and I kind of wanted to do the same, but I was stuck between Iggy and Fang. Um, don't take me as cowardly, but I kind of like my life so… This is _not _where I want to die.

The two MIB got us at the back, so Iggy and Fang turned around to face them. Max stood calm against the cashier imposter.

"Let them go," she said to him, and held out a gesturing hand to my friends and then me. "They don't know anything."

"We're being punked, right?" George said.

Parker had dropped the boxes and bags and was giving me a desperate look. I motioned for him to stay back. He was complying, for now.

The cashier-fake shook his head, "No loose-ends. Whether they know or not, they have to die."

And this, is exactly what I was afraid of. I stepped around Max. "Uh, yeah, hi. See, this is really not how I pictured I'd die. You know, I figured I'd live a little longer." I sucked in a shaky breath and held a fist up to my mouth. I held up a finger at the guy who was giving me a blank look. They all were. "Please, I just need a couple minutes for my awesome life to flash before my eyes. About fifteen should be good." Then I bit my finger to bring tears to my eyes, "I never even told him I loved him!"

I heard a few, huh's and what's from my friends and I sent a prayer that they would understand what I'm doing.

Parker crossed the room and hugged me, tightly and totally faked. "It's okay!" then he set me down and looked from me to the others, "We've had a good run. Right?"

"No, it's not okay!" I snapped at him and he turned to face me, "What do you know about love? Your life-long dream is to get into every girls' pants!" I accused, half-faked.

"I know about love!" he fired back, "It's that word they say all the time in hallmark films."

"You jerk!" I shouted and shoved him towards the guy. Parker turned on his heel and ended up tackling the guy, who was totally taken by surprise.

Iggy then yelled out, "Fire in the hole!" and the whole placed erupted with a heavy, gagging smell of perfume.

"It burns!" I think that was Ethan.

I ended up coughing a lot, and trying to keep my eyes closed, but I couldn't see where I was going. Someone grabbed my hand and led me out.

Iggy called out a warning again, and this time the walls came down.

I opened my eyes in fear that someone had been left behind, but we were all on our butts in the parking lot coughing or rubbing our eyes. The person who had saved my life sat next to me wheezing. Cain.

His arm was cut, undoubtedly from the glass and his eyes were blood-shot red.

"You okay?" I asked him, and he just nodded. "Everyone okay?" I shouted out.

I got positive feed-back. And that's when I noticed six certain kids missing. I started to look around but, Parker crawled up next to me. His eyes were as red as Cain's. "What in the hell was that?" he gasped.

I looked back at what used to be JCPenny's. Now it was just a pile of debris. I couldn't say for sure, but I had a nagging suspicion. I looked around for the Flock, and as I suspected; they weren't there.

"You in some kind of trouble, Jaden?" Daniel asked as we walked into the city library.

I glared at him, his eyes were still red and puffy, but no one was seriously hurt. Not even the Flock. "Why's it always gotta be somethin' I do?" I complained.

Daniel shrugged, "Well, it wasn't me or Ethan. And this town's pretty small, it's gotta be from someone on the outside."

"Hey now-" Cain began.

"You sayin' that just because I don't live here, that this is somehow all my fault?" I snapped and the librarian shushed us.

Daniel shrugged, "Makes sense to me. You always gettin' into things that don't concern you."

"My friends and their lives concern me," I growled.

"And you almost lost both today!" he countered.

"Quit it!" Haley hissed. She came between us and gave Daniel a firm glare. "This had nothing to do with Jaden."

"How do you know?" Daniel demanded.

"Because Max and the others were taken by them!" Haley snapped at him and my stomach flipped.

"What?" I croaked. "Are you sure? Maybe they just ran. Maybe they just-"

Haley gave me a sad look. "Whoever those guys were, they were after your friends. Not us."

I felt my shoulders droop, and my hands unclench themselves from fists. This was all my fault. I had forced her to stay. If I had just let them leave, they would be safe.

"But they did mean to kill us," Daniel pointed out.

"But they didn't," Cain spoke up and he put a hand on my shoulder, "I think he have Jaden to thank for that." He squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Hey! What about me?" Parker interjected, "I took out the guy."

Cain shrugged, "You never would have been able to if not for her." Then he did the most absurd thing ever; he smiled at me. A friendly, warm, smile. And not an evil grin.

"So, should we call the police?" Brooke spoke up.

I looked away from Cain and at her. I shook my head, "That won't help. We need to find Max and the others. I need a computer."

"Whoa there!" Cain said and yanked me back by my shoulder. He looked me straight in the eye. "Jaden, we don't know what we're up against and I sure as hell don't want to have to pull you out of a collapsing building again."

I brushed his hand off, "If it's another collapsing building, then I'll run through it. I'll do it all by myself, because they're my friends and I won't let anything happen to them." I stated. "Just like I would do the same for any of you."

They didn't say anything; they just stood there covered in dirt and dust, and stared at me. I rolled my eyes and marched into the library's computer lab.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'll do this all by myself."

"Jaden!" Haley called out and got shushed by the librarian. Apparently, no one really cares that a group of teenagers ran into a library covered in soot and debris.

I turned slightly, and she caught my arm. She held her new dress tightly in her hands; her knuckles were white and shaking. She was scared. Hell, I was scared. I'm all for being weird and abnormal, but some things should just stay natural.

"We're not saying we don't want to help," she said. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Heaven elbowed him in the stomach and he shut up. "We want to help. They're our friends, too."

Daniel nodded, and rubbed his stomach. "I ain't sayin' we need to go kick some major ass. I'm just sayin' that we need to find out what the hell we're up against."

I looked at all of them. "I'm not quite sure," Meaning; I'm not telling them about the wings. "But I think they got into some really bad trouble with some really wrong people."

"So, like one of those movies where kids growin' up on the streets mess with a gang?" Parker offered and I sent him a most sincere-full thank-you look.

I nodded, "Yes. And the gang is called Itex." I said.

PeeWee scratched his head, "Why does that sound like an animal I hunt for?" he wondered.

Haley shook her head, "Nah. That's some kind of deer thing, but it's not called an Itex."

PeeWee grinned at her, "You're so smart."

Haley blushed and I gagged a little, but stepped between them. "Okay. No time for flirting please. This, find-our-friends time."

"Okay," Ethan, Daniel's twin spoke up waving his arms out to his side, "Time for another reality check; how in the hell do we plan on fighting a gang? Jaden, about half of us actually know how to fight, the rest of us use guns, but never to kill anyone."

Oh crap.

"Who said anything about killing anyone?" Cain spoke up.

We all shushed him as the librarian glanced over at us.

"I think we need to find somewhere else to talk about this," I said and we left.

Jace picked us up, and we all drove back to my house. Everyone called their parents saying that something had gone wrong with the movie and we were just gonna hang out.

"Hey, uh, where're the other kids?" Jace asked, looking around the truck.

"They wanted to see another movie," I told him and he dropped it. See? Awesome cousin. However, getting that story past my Mawmaw and Pawpaw was going to be a little more difficult. Oh well, I guess I should have been prepared for this.

Well, not all of it, but for the worst I guess.

You know what. No. No freaking child, teenager, adult, or any human-being should have to prepare for these kinds of things. What kind of sick, cruel, and twisted people would experiment on kids? And what kind of government does America have to allow this sort of thing to happen?

There's a reason Pawpaw and I cuss out the news when they bring up politics and such. I just didn't know this would be one of them.

Jace left in his old pick-up as soon as we got back, and me and my friends made it upstairs without being questioned. I fired up the old computer and the others sat around on the twin bed Iggy had been using, and the queen-sized bed Max and I had shared.

I typed in Google search engine and became very lost.

"Ok, so what are we lookin' for?" Haley coached me.

I buried my head on top of my arms, "I don't know."

She patted my back, "We'll figure this out."

"How?" Taylor blurted, "We're just a group of teenagers tryin' to pull somethin' off that only exists in movies."

"We can't just give up," Haley argued.

"Why don't we just call the police? Report a kid-napping?" Taylor snapped, "This is all so dramatic and Jaden's makin' it that way just for attention."

That's it. I stood up and shoved him, making him trip over a box of stuff. "Listen here ya douche bag, dating you was the worst mistake I've ever made. I don't even know why I still hang around you. You're annoying, and a selfish jerk. Either help us or go take you and or worthless ass under a damn rock and never let me see your face again!" I shouted in his face.

Parker came up behind me and held me back even though I wasn't really going to do anything.

Taylor stood up and brushed himself off. "Y'all are all crazy. Y'all are gonna die, but I ain't. I'm gonna be safe and sound at my house, watchin' the news when all y'all's faces show up and that sexy news lady says; _Ten teens found dead._"

He stormed out and I heard the front door slammed.

It was silent before Brooke broke out a; "Thank god! It's about time that jerk left."

I walked back to the computer and typed in Google Maps; _Crossroads, Texas._

Then I chose the feature that shows you every building, and street, and sometimes you see people walking on the sidewalks. Depends on when the pictures were taken. And according to this, the pictures had been updated yesterday.

How very convenient.

"What are you lookin' for now?" Haley asked me.

"Where do gangs usually hide their victims in the movies?" I replied with a question.

Ethan answered this one; "Oh! Um, warehouses, the docks if your by an ocean, old houses, a bug-ass, private property, a-oh."

"And how many privately owned properties have electrical, twenty-foot, barbed-wired fences?" I said, as I zoomed in on a picture of what I had just said.

"Someone who either wants to keep somethin' in, or somethin' out."

We all did a little jump as Pawpaw's deep voice sounded from the doorway. He looked tired and a little upset. I jumped up and walked over to him.

"Pawpaw, I was gonna tell you, but I-"

He shook his head, "Ain't no harm done in tryin' to protect your friends." He said and patted my head.

I smiled at him and he walked past me to sit down at the computer. "It's a good thing I got my buddy in the Google business. Told 'im we have a couple new properties and businesses up, and that it was time to update these maps. Not that I use Google. I like Yahoo better, but you can't always have it your way." He kept muttering on about the difference between Yahoo and Google as he scanned the property I had found.

There were at least six different, massive buildings on it, and a landing pad for a helicopter. But you couldn't even see it from the road. Hell, there was only one road into that place and it had a freaking toll booth.

Pawpaw let out a whistle. "Ain't seen somethin' so well guarded like that since the war."

I walked up behind him to get a closer look. No freaking shit. There were guys walking around with guns and big-ass hummers.

"What are the chances of gettin' in there?" I asked him.

Pawpaw frowned at the screen, "Slim to none. We can't just walk in there askin' for six kids. They'll blow our heads off."

George gulped, "No thanks, I kinda like my head."

"Me too," Ervin squeaked.

"Hey, uh, I got a tank. Would that work?" Parker spoke up, leaning over me and nearly squishing me under all his Twinkie-fat. He and I are Twinkie junkies. It just shows more on him, and then he loses it when he has to go herd cows and all that nonsense.

Pawpaw looked at him, "Boy, how in the hell did you get a tank?" he asked.

Parker grinned, "My mom loves me. Yeah, it's stored up in the barn. I'm sure she won't mind if I take it out for a spin."

"She'll just let you roll out a tank and drive it down the road?" I asked a little shocked that I have been in his barn dozens of times and never saw the stupid thing. "Can you even drive?"

His smug grin faltered and he muttered out a; "No."

We all groaned and I thumped him.

"Don't give up just yet. Parker, I don't like you, but we're gonna need that tank." Pawpaw said.

"So, it'll work?" I asked as Parker nodded.

Pawpaw grinned, "Let me make a few phone calls." He got up and left us all staring after him with a certain ominous feeling.

"Your grandpa scares the crap outta me," Parker summed up what we were all thinking.

"I've never seen him like that," I admitted.

"He's usually so quiet." Haley added.

"I'm scared," Parker squeaked.

"Go get the tank," I told him.

"What? Now?" Cain said.

"Yeah, now. It's as good as time as any." I told him.

"I think we need to wait and come up with some sort of plan." Cain suggested.

Everyone nodded and I knew I had lost this round. "Fine." I scowled, "We'll plan."

_**Please review! And I know it seems a little far-fetched, but what did you think? We were gonna fly around with the flock? Uh, how about no. **_

_** As Ethan would say….Reality Check!**_


End file.
